Stone of Jas
---- thumb|300px|De Stone of Jas. De Stone of Jas, ook wel Eye of Saradomin of The Fist of Guthix genoemd, is een ongelooflijk oud object dat al voor de First Age bestond en de aankomst van Guthix. De Stone of Jas is wellicht een bewijs van het bestaan van de Elder Gods en het is een bewijs dat Guthix, Gielinor niet heeft gecreëerd. De afkomst en het doel van de steen is onbekend, maar bezit over grote magische krachten. Waarschijnlijk werd de Stone of Jas gebruikt door de Elder Gods om Gielinor te maken, en waarschijnlijk werd de steen ook gebruikt om meerdere werelden te maken. De steen zorgde ook voor al het leven en de magische krachten. Het was de steen die de rune essence hun krachten gaf. Echter gebruikte Guthix de steen om van Gielinor, dat tijdens zijn aankomst een lege thumb|left|De Stone of Jas in Meeting Historyvlakte was, landschappen te creëren. Het is onbekend of de steen ook organismen kon maken, aangezien vele rassen oorspronkelijk niet uit Gielinor komen. Het staat vast dat de steen ongelofelijke krachten bezit, aangezien tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest, de speler de steen moet aanraken waardoor vervolgens veel skills worden verhoogd naar 255. Movario beweert dat de Stone of Jas het krachtigste voorwerp is in Gielinor. Als je de Stone of Jas aanraakt zal de Balance Elemental (lvl 305) tevoorschijn komen. Als je het dan nog een keer aanraakt komen er 2 Tormented Demons (lvl 450). Geschiedenis Jas was een individu, zoals de Oracle eens beweerde en de quest log na het voltooien van While Guthix Sleeps. Niets is bekend over de periode dat de steen in het bezit was van Jas. Het is zelfs onbekend of de steen ooit in het bezit van Jas was geweest. De steen werd waarschijnlijk gebruikt door de Elder Gods om werelden te creëren. Hoewel ze Gielinor gecreëerd hadden, lieten ze Gielinor achter als een lege vlakte. Op een onbekend tijdstip, voor de First Age, vond de god van balans genaamd Guthix de steen op Gielinor. Het exacte doel van de steen is onbekend, maar Melzar the Mad geloofde dat Guthix de steen vond en het van hem maakte wat we nu van Guthix kennen, een god. Tijdens dit tijdstip heeft Guthix de Anima Mundi, de ziel van Gielinor, gemaakt. Volgens geruchten gebruikte Guthix de steen daarna om de flora en landschappen te maken. Er gaan ook geruchten geruchten dat Guthix hierna leven creëerde, maar dit is onbekend en vele verhalen duiden erop dat veel rassen door Guthix naar Gielinor zijn gekomen. Guthix maakte namelijk de World gate of de Portal of Life waar andere rassen naar Gielinor konden reizen. Deze portalen stonden blijkbaar in contact met andere werelden maakten. Guthix zou vervolgens daarna met de steen Magic hebben gemaakt. Hij liet verschillende altaren in Gielinor, krachten door de steen absorberen zodat ze gevuld werden met krachten, waardoor runes konden gevuld worden met magische krachten die gebruikt konden worden voor wat nu bekend staat als Magic. Guthix demonstreerde aan verschillende rassen, waaronder het menselijke ras om te gaan met magic. Wanneer de First Age beëindigd was, moest Guthix op krachten komen. Wat Guthix de laatste eeuw had gedaan kost hem veel kracht waardoor hij op krachten moest komen. Hij verborg zich op een onbekende locatie in Gielinor en ging daar rusten. Hierdoor werd de steen op een gegeven moment uit de geschiedenis gewist en vergeten. Inclusief magic werd vergeten. Aan het einde van de Second Age, begon een complot tegen Zaros. Zaros's genaraal Zamorak, stal de Staff of Armadyl en wist daarmee Zaros's goddelijeke krachten uit hem te zuigen waardoor Zamorak zelf een god werd. Tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps wordt door Lucien gesuggereerd dat de Staff of Armadyl niet genoeg was om een god te worden. Wellicht gebruikte Zamorak de krachten van de Stone of Jas tijdens deze gebeurtenis. Dit is echter niet bevestigd en wordt alleen gesuggereerd door Lucien. Kort na het einde van de God Wars werd de Fist of Guthix gemaakt. Vele spelers geloven dat de Fist of Guthix de Stone of Jas is, maar dit is niet bevestigd. thumb|[[V------- ontdekt de steen.]] De Stone of Jas werd pas voor het eerst ontdekt aan het begin van de Fifth Age van Gielinor. Het werd ontdekt door een Fremennik in de bergen ten oosten van de Fremmennik Province. De Fremmennik genaamd V------- (een naam die begint met een letter V en heeft totaal 8 letters). V------- was oude Fremmennik en veranderde door het aanraken van de steen in jongere zelf. Zijn krachten groeide exponentieel. Vlak nadat de Fremennik de steen had gevonden werd de steen verwijderd door degene met een "higher astral path", waarschijnlijk leden van de Lunar stam. Het staat bekend dat de stone of jas door zijn aanwezigheid stenen in rune essence veranderde, en er is een rune essence mijn op Lunar Isle, dat kan bewijzen dat de steen op deze locatie heeft gestaan. thumb|left|De steen opgeborgen in een tempel. Sinds dat moment was de steen opnieuw verdwenen. Slechts enkele individuele weten van het bestaan van de steen, en slecht minder van hen weten wat de steen doet en kan. Er zijn verschillende kleine groeperingen die werken aan het zoeken van de steen, maar door iedereen was er weinig en geen vooruitgang in. De Stone of Jas werd in de recente jaren naar oude tempel van Guthix gebracht genaamd de Ancient Guthix Temple. Deze tempel was verborgen geweest voor de buitenwereld en bevind zich in de Chasm onder de Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Waarschijnlijk waren de Druids de laatste die de steen verplaatste, maar ook dit is onbekend. De genen die de steen naar de tempel hadden verplaatst lieten de steen bewaken door een bewaker genaamd de Balance Elemental. In het recente jaar van RuneScape, heeft de Mahjarrat, Lucien een man genaamd Movario ingehuurd om de steen te zoeken. Uiteindelijk vind hij aanwijzingen dat de steen zich in de Lumbridge Swamp Caves bevindt maar heeft geen succes. De speler zal de grot herontdekken en de steen aanraken waardoor de speler 4.000.000 Experience erbij krijgt in verschillende skills. Hier zal de Balance Elemental verschijnen, de bewaker van de steen. De speler zal hem moeten verslaan. De bewaker ziet iedereen als zijn vijand en zal er alles aan doen om hem bij de steen weg te houden. Na het verslaan van de bewaker zullen Movario en zijn bodyguard Darve verschijnen. Ook zal Lucien in de zaal verschijnen en de steen met hem mee nemen. Lucien zal de steen wellicht gaan gebruiken om een god te worden. Lucien wilt met de Staff of Armadyl en de Stone of Jas waarschijnlijk Zamorak's goddelijke krachten uit hem zuigen en vervolgens in Lucien, zoals Zamorak bij Zaros deed. Verwijzingen naar de steen Moonclan manual Notities van Melzar the Mad De Ancient Page Fiara, Postbag from the Hedge 36 Zie ook * While Guthix Sleeps * Fist of Guthix * Lucien * V------- en:Stone of Jas Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:History Categorie:Interactieve omgeving